


Dangerous Driving

by annella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Everyone knows road head is a terrible, terrible idea, but that's never stopped Jesse before.





	Dangerous Driving

**Author's Note:**

> This is me breaking my writer's block by writing some porn. Enjoy! :)

It was just a regular day at the store, and Jesse stood at the register trying not to roll his eyes as the middle-aged woman in front of him worked herself into a real state. At this stage, he could barely even remember what it was he was supposed to have done to earn such ire, and all he really wanted was for her to stop so he could offer a trite apology and get her the hell out of the store. 

After all, he was closing in five minutes, and he really didn't have time for this. 

"Are you even listening to me, young man?" she demanded, and Jesse blinked at her, plastering on a fake smile. Before he could speak, however, he was preempted by a man who had slipped up behind her.

"I can assure you," the man said coldly, "that I have heard every word you have spoken, and I am disgusted."

She whirled around, her dyed-blonde bob falling in her face as she tried to glare at the man behind her. It was no use; he was an imposing figure despite being several inches shorter than Jesse and barely taller than the woman. He was dressed to kill in the sharpest suit Jesse had ever seen -- probably worth more than he made in an entire _year_ \-- and with a glare intense enough to pierce flesh.

Jesse blinked, completely failing to not rake his gaze up the man's form -- the suit jacket fit well everywhere except across his biceps, where the fabric was noticeably stretched -- but he did manage to suppress a low whistle of approval. The nasty customer completely forgotten, Jesse found all his attention was now on this man, with the dark flashing eyes, the black hair pulled back into knot above the shaved sides of his head, and the cheekbones that could cut glass. The bridge piercing above his nose only served to make him look more dangerous. Jesse bit his lip and tried to breathe normally.

Sadly his attention was not on Jesse at all, instead focused on the woman. She spluttered a little, obviously taken aback at being interrupted, and made a valiant attempt at recovery.

"He has been nothing but rude to me this entire--"

"I beg to differ," the man said with a sneer. "I would not speak to even the lowliest of people in the manner you have employed today. If I was acquainted with you, I would be deeply ashamed." He wrinkled his nose and looked her up and down. "What a sad life you must lead, to feel the need to make this man's day miserable for some perceived slight."

Jesse was going to pass the fuck out, he was sure. This was, without a doubt, the best day of his working life.

She gaped at the man and he shook his head slightly, radiating disappointment and disapproval. "Are you quite done?" he asked after a moment, "because I also need to make some inquiries today, and you are holding me up." He glanced at his watch -- also obviously very expensive -- and she nodded mutely before backing away and almost running out of the store.

Left alone with his rescuer, Jesse could only stare. He was used to being abused by entitled, rude customers, but the most any other customer had done to help was to sympathise with him once the troublesome person had left.

A few moments passed before the man cocked his head and smiled. "Are you going to stare all day, Jesse?"

"That was amazing," Jesse said reverently. "If I wasn't already dating you, I'd ask you out just for that. Fuck me, that was so hot."

Hanzo shook his head, amused. "My meeting with my father was a waste of time, so I might as well get some good use out of this suit," he said, examining his cuffs. "It cost my father a fortune."

"I can tell," Jesse said. His heart was still racing from the confrontation, and he ran his hand through his messy hair. "I mean. It looks damn good, darlin'." He stared at his boyfriend, admiring how different he looked from normal. It was strange to see Hanzo in clothing which wasn't skin tight black jeans and a singlet so loose you could practically see his entire chest. It was a shame not be able to see his tattoo right now, but Jesse could deal with that. 

"Finishing soon?" Hanzo asked, his eyes dark with a _very_ familiar expression. Jesse grinned and a strong pulse of arousal in his groin made his knees wobble briefly. He knew where this was going, but any reply he might have come up with was interrupted by Sombra appearing out of nowhere by his side.

"Hey! Quit staring and close, boss! I got places to be!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," Jesse grumbled as Hanzo laughed. "Go on, get the doors closed." He glanced at Hanzo, who was staring at him with a half smile on his face. Jesse took a deep breath and told his dick to calm the fuck down, they were in his _store_.

Within minutes the store was closed, the roller doors down and the money put away in the safe. Jesse heaved a sigh of relief; another day done, another day closer to the weekend. "God, I hate people," he muttered as he and Sombra got their things out of the cupboard. He was painfully aware of Hanzo staring at him, and he hoped Sombra was true to her word and would leave quickly.

"Tell me about it," she huffed, pulling her work shirt off over her head and putting her hoodie on. "This job would be so much nicer if we didn't have customers."

Hanzo watched as they finished up, and Sombra left with a wave. She had a glint in her eye as well, and Jesse shook his head, too tired to care. Sombra was up to something approximately ninety percent of the time, and right now he just wanted to get home. He bent to pick up his bag, and when he stood up straight, Hanzo was right there in his space.

"Han--" Jesse began, but he was interrupted by Hanzo tilting his head up and leaning in so close his lips were almost touching Jesse's.

"There is a camera in this room, yes?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah," Jesse said, and took a step back. "I mean, they aren't always monitored, but--"

"Tch," Hanzo tutted, looking irritated. "Much as I would like to push you to your knees and let you suck my cock, it is not worth losing your job over."

Jesse groaned softly. "Please tell me you brought the car. Because I'm starting to wonder if this job is worth it." He felt a little dizzy just at the thought of Hanzo's fingers tangled in his hair, thrusting his cock into Jesse's mouth, taking what he wanted. It was always messy and wet and so fucking _good_ , and Jesse took several deep breaths to try to compose himself.

"Of course," Hanzo said with a coy smile, and took hold of Jesse's hand to pull him out of the darkened store.

 

There was fucking _traffic_. Hanzo sat with his hands clenched tight on the wheel, glaring at the queue of cars ahead as if he could clear it by force of will alone. Jesse honestly worried that his boyfriend might actually unleash his dragons just to clear a path, and he slid a hand up Hanzo's leg in an attempt to calm him.

"You're real tense, honey," he said, rubbing the tight muscle of Hanzo's thigh.

"I'm _horny_ , Jesse," Hanzo replied through gritted teeth, "and you are _not helping_."

"Hmm," Jesse acknowledged, a slow grin forming on his face. He rubbed a little higher, relishing the soft groan that escaped from Hanzo's throat. Glancing over, he could see that Hanzo was only just holding it together, a flush on his high cheekbones and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

Damn, but it was a gorgeous sight.

"Jesse," Hanzo said warningly, looking at him briefly with dark eyes.

"Yeah?" Jesse couldn't keep the grin off his face as he slid his hand over the tight bulge at the front of Hanzo's suit pants. Shit, Hanzo hadn't been kidding -- he was almost completely hard, and Jesse drew in a sharp breath as he rubbed his dick through the fabric.

"What -- _oh_ ," Hanzo gasped, looking back to the road. The traffic was clearing up, and he took a deep breath. "You can't--"

"Can't I?" Jesse replied smugly as he unzipped Hanzo's pants, leaving his belt and top button done up. Hanzo's breathing was becoming more rapid, and he leaned back a little, spreading his thighs just enough to give Jesse better access. 

"You better get us home safe, darlin'."

Hanzo nodded frantically as Jesse carefully pushed the fabric of his underwear down and slid his hand around Hanzo's thick cock. Damn, he was hot and hard and already wet at the tip, and Jesse's mouth watered at the thought of getting his lips around that. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head, getting it slick and wet, then smoothed it over the ring at the tip of Hanzo's cock. Hanzo jerked in his seat, grunting, and Jesse shifted in his own seat, intensely aroused by what he was doing.

"Can I -- "Jesse started, before leaning over and licking the head, tasting the salty liquid and the metal of the piercing.

"Jesse!" Hanzo yelped and cursed, the car swerving slightly. Jesse licked him again, a wide grin on his face. Damn, but he loved getting Hanzo riled up like this. It was so satisfying seeing his serious, intense boyfriend lose it, especially after being reminded of his commanding presence not half an hour earlier.

"Want me to stop?" Jesse asked, nuzzling Hanzo's groin. He inhaled deeply, loving the thick, musky smell of his arousal, and Hanzo whimpered softly.

"I -- you should -- I do not think this is _safe_ ," Hanzo said reluctantly. "We are almost home."

Jesse sighed; he was right. He sat up again, and was about to move his hand away when Hanzo's free hand latched onto his forearm.

"I did not say you had to stop altogether," he said, staring straight ahead at the road.

"Whatever you say, hon," Jesse said with a grin. He started stroking Hanzo again, slowly this time, sliding his hand all the way to the base of his cock and up to the head. He was spilling precome almost constantly now, and Jesse let his hand get wet, rubbing it all over the shaft. "You gonna give it to me when we get home?"

Hanzo glanced over at him, sweat starting to slide down his temples. "I plan to take you in the hallway," he replied.

"Well, damn," Jesse breathed. He'd never been so desperate to get home, and much to his relief, Hanzo pulled off the road and into the basement of their apartment complex. It was dark in their car space, and Jesse took the opportunity to lean back over and slide his mouth over the head of Hanzo's cock again, sucking briefly before pulling off with a soft _pop_.

"Jesse!" Hanzo gasped, his hand belatedly going to the back of Jesse's head.

"C'mon," Jesse said, grinning widely, "let's get you decent for the next few minutes."

It wasn't easy for Hanzo to get himself zipped up again, and Jesse watched hungrily as he tucked himself away and took a few deep breaths, leaning his head forward to rest it on the steering wheel.

Jesse managed to keep his hands to himself during the elevator ride, despite wanting nothing more than to pin Hanzo to the wall and kiss him. By the gleam in his eye, he was pretty sure Hanzo was thinking the same, and when the elevator finally _dinged_ , they both almost ran down the hallway to their door. Jesse fumbled with his keys, dropping spare hair ties and receipts from his pockets as he dug them out. Getting the key into the lock was also difficult, what with the way Hanzo had pressed his entire body against Jesse's back, making sure his dick was nestled right between his ass cheeks. God, Jesse could feel the ring pressing against him, and when Hanzo slid a hand around Jesse's hip and settled it over his erection, he moaned, banging his head gently on the door.

"Are you even trying?" Hanzo whispered, biting his earlobe and tugging it gently between his teeth. The shoe was on the other foot now; Hanzo seemed ready to pay Jesse back for the car ride.

"I'm tryin' -- _oh god_." Jesse whimpered when Hanzo tightened his grip, squeezing his cock and starting to rub him from base to tip. He could feel dampness starting to leak through his boxers, and finally, _finally_ , he managed to get the door open.

Hanzo was as good as his word; as soon as the door was closed, he had Jesse pressed up against the wall. "I almost drove us off the road," he hissed, and Jesse resisted the urge to apologise. It wasn't often he managed to rile Hanzo up like this, and the results were always worth it. Hanzo growled softly at his silence and shoved a muscular thigh between Jesse's legs.

"Please," Jesse said softly, his hands pressed against the wall. His heart was pounding so hard he could almost hear it, and he bit his lip when he felt Hanzo's nimble fingers unbutton his pants and push them, along with his underwear, down around his thighs.

Foreplay was barely necessary; they'd done all of that in the car, and Jesse was unsurprised to hear the soft click of a tube of lubricant. 

"Were you carrying that in your pocket?" he asked, amused.

"I came prepared," Hanzo admitted, the mood broken briefly as they shared a soft laugh. This wasn't the first time Hanzo had taken him like this -- on their second date, they'd made out in a movie theatre like teenagers before going back to Hanzo's place, and they'd barely made it through the front door before Jesse had his pants around his knees and his legs spread. The mood had been ruined a little when Hanzo had told Jesse to stay put so he could dash to the bathroom for lube and a condom, and they'd both taken to carrying such things around just in case.

The apartment was silent apart from their heavy breathing, and Jesse's bitten-off groans echoed through the dark hallway when he felt Hanzo slide a finger inside him. No matter how often they did this, he never got over the satisfying feel of that first breach. He whimpered softly when Hanzo nuzzled his neck, his beard scratching as he sucked a hickey into the skin just below his collar. One finger became two, and for several leisurely minutes, Jesse moaned and bucked his hips as Hanzo fucked him and made his mark on Jesse's neck.

"Han, please," Jesse mumbled, his neglected cock hard and aching. He resisted the urge to reach down and take himself in hand, knowing Hanzo wouldn't leave him wanting. 

"Yes," Hanzo replied, the word spoken into Jesse's neck. There was a fumble, and then the fingers inside him slid out as Hanzo pressed his naked dick against Jesse's hole. He rubbed the slick head against him for a short time, teasing him, before quickly pulling away to roll on the condom.

"Are you ready?" Hanzo asked softly, lining himself up. He always asked, _always_ , and it made Jesse's heart melt a little at how caring and considerate his boyfriend was. Much as he enjoyed being taken somewhat roughly, he knew he could count on Hanzo to ensure he was always comfortable and happy.

Jesse nodded frantically, his fists clenched in an effort not to touch himself. He breathed out as Hanzo slid his cock into him, slow and careful, easing the piercing at the head past Jesse's sensitive rim. He could feel it pressing into him as Hanzo slid all the way in, a muttered curse spilling from his lips about how tight Jesse was.

"Oh, fuck, _right there_ ," Jesse gasped as the metal barbell hit his prostate. Sweat broke out on his brow and his cock, starting to falter a little, jerked and spurted precome. He could feel it sliding down his shaft, and he slapped the wall as Hanzo kept him pinned, unable to move.

"Right there?" Hanzo crooned in his ear. Jesse could hear his laboured breathing, and knew his lover was desperate to start fucking him in earnest. He nodded, pushing back, feeling Hanzo sliding deeper until his balls were pressed against Jesse's ass. He shifted a little, pulling back a fraction before pushing forward again, and Jesse groaned.

"Please, darlin'," Jesse huffed.

"Hmm?" Hanzo's breath was warm in Jesse's ear, and he thrust his hips slightly. Not enough, not _nearly_ enough, and Jesse whined. He could feel the zipper of Hanzo's pants pressing into the back of his thigh, and he bucked his hips harder, trying to get Hanzo to come to the party.

"Fuckin' tease!"

Hanzo chuckled softly. "I know what you need," he murmured, his voice low and rough, and Jesse cried out when he finally felt a hand wrap around his cock and stroke him firmly. He was dripping wet, precome running down the shaft into his pubic hair, and Hanzo rubbed his hand in it, using it to slick up Jesse's cock.

At the same time he thrust harder, and Jesse grunted at the force. Finally, _finally_ , Hanzo began to fuck him like he meant it, one hand on Jesse's cock while the other held tightly to his hip. Jesse's head fell back and he moaned, intense pleasure building in his gut. Hanzo's breath in his ear was quick, desperate, and his thrusts became faster.

The pressure on Jesse's prostate was near unbearable in its intensity, and that combined with the hand on his cock and Hanzo's voice in his ear was driving him towards orgasm with increasing speed. When Hanzo let go of his hip to take a handful of Jesse's hair and _tug_ , it was enough to push him over the edge. Jesse let out a long, low moan as he came hard, hot spurts of come drenching Hanzo's hand and the wall in front of him. 

Hanzo bit his ear again, breathing hard, and Jesse felt him tense up behind him, his hand milking Jesse through his orgasm as he came himself, hips flush against Jesse's ass, cock buried deep. 

They stayed like that for over a minute, unmoving, panting harshly in the dimness of the hallway. Eventually Hanzo relaxed a little, kissing Jesse's neck as he carefully pulled out. Jesse leaned his forehead on the wall, looking down at the stain he'd made -- he'd better get a cloth and wipe that up before it dried -- and chuckled softly.

"We do have a perfectly good bed," he pointed out. He didn't bother doing his pants up, just hitched them up slightly and headed towards the bathroom with a slightly awkward gait. Hanzo followed him, removing and tying off the condom.

"It's a good bed," Hanzo allowed as he and Jesse stripped off and started the shower running. "We also have a good shower, a good couch, a good kitchen table, and a good hallway."

Jesse nodded. "Don't forget the good car."

Hanzo laughed, pulling him down for a kiss before slapping him on the ass and pushing him into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr :)](http://sherribonne.tumblr.com)


End file.
